The subject invention is directed to a valve of the type used for dispensing beverages and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for forming a variety of valves, taps, and dispensing faucets.
In the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,750, issued Nov. 11, 1986, and titled "Dispenser Valve", there is disclosed a valve for dispensing fluid products which comprises a tubular discharge nozzle or passageway having a longitudinal bore which communicates with an inlet passage through a port in its side wall. A valve or seal element in the form of a resilient tube is located within the tubular discharge nozzle. The seal element is compressed or interference fitted within the nozzle and seals about the port. A handle assembly is arranged to allow selective shifting of the seal element between open and closed or sealed positions.
The valve of the noted patent is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and closes the port in a drip-free, leak-proof manner. A further advantage of the valve is that it can be formed from only two or three elements.
The subject invention provides a significant improvement to valves of the type described above and still further reduces the cost of the valve while simplifying its manufacture.